


Just a broken play

by SansThePacifist



Series: Undertale Stories [1]
Category: Undertale, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Death, Genocide Route, Mention of Death, No Mercy Run, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 23:33:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6928894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansThePacifist/pseuds/SansThePacifist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He'd seen it all, the surface, the death of all his loved ones, the transformation of the seemingly innocent child into a demon. He just... Didn't care anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a broken play

My foot crunched softly as I stepped out of my house, snow was a familiar thing here, a fact you could tell just by looking at the other monsters in this cozy town. I was wearing my heavy blue, jacket while my tall brother wore two red gloves, a long, red scarf, and knee high boots. I had a cheesy smile, almost as if I had just cracked a bad joke.

Which I had.

Papyrus, of course, groaned, face plaming. This had become a schedule, I would be woken up by my the tall skeleton, once again not dusted, I'd get dressed, we'd go out, I'd tell the same bad joke, and he'd groan, telling me how horrible it was.

A schedule, an unknown, sad play being carried out by the ones who didn't remeber or just didn't care. At points, it was hard to tell which one papyrus was, but then I'd remeber the hundreds of times I've seen him attempt to subdue the demon with a warm hug and then get dusted, but he'd always, _ALWAYS_ , claim to believe in them, it _never_ changed.

But Chara did. Sometimes, they even had a different name, acted different, or told me new bits of information that I _never_ wanted to know. My smile faltered as I slowed down my pace. I knew the kid was still in there somewhere, or maybe it was them the whole time and they took the cover of Chara to blame for their sins. It was unknown.

Maybe everything I knew was a lie, what if we had never reached the surface? What if papyrus was already dead? What if I was really standing in judgement hall, watching myself crumble into dust as blood dripped onto the golden floor, staining it an orange? What if this isn't real? What if I'm not real? Am I even thinking? Is this all a lie? What if..

As my thoughts got more frantic, my vision blurred and I tripped over nothing, dropping into the snow. I was numb. I didn't hear my brother as he asked if I was okay. I didn't feel him pick me up and take me home. I didn't feel him wipe away my tears. I didn't hear the door close with a soft click. I didn't hear the terrified screams of our friendly neighbors as the demon killed him. I didn't hear Grillby walk into our house and try to pull me out of my thoughts. I didn't see the charred bottles of ketchup put infront of me.

But I did pull myself off the bed and swiftly leave the house, teleporting to the golden hallway. They stood there, right infront of me.

Once again, part of the dreary schedule.

I threw all my magic, my thoughts, some sad puns, and more things, at them. Not that it'd matter anyways. They always found someway to get past my worthless attacks. So what was the point? It'd all reset anyways.

They had a glint in their eyes, even though they have seen it thousands, hundreds of times, they still seemed fascinated by my death.

I knew what they were going to do. They were going to kill me once I fell asleep. Throw an attack at me, I'd dodge, then they'd attack again. No matter which way I went, I never seemed to escape that last one.

Im just another part of the broken melody called life.

**Author's Note:**

> ((Haha, I'm sorry, this story sucked[and it's the first on on this site], but eh, I hope you liked it!))


End file.
